The Darkest Night
'The Darkest Night ' is a Golden Look-Look Book that was published in 1991. Summary As Max is cleaning his diner at the end of the workday, a Darkwing-imposter decides to rob the place. Various other crimes happen during that time in the night in which it's said that Darkwing would do all those robberies and making people think he's gone bad. The next morning Launchpad gives Darkwing (as Drake Mallard during the time) a letter saying that SHUSH wants to see Darkwing, and during that time, Darkwing calls Launchpad his "lowly assistant". When Darkwing gets to SHUSH Central, he is grabbed by Gryzlikoff to J. Gander Hooter's office. Hooter was ashamed at Darkwing for committing those crimes as he read the newspaper and showing him about the headline on the newspaper. Darkwing decided to escape before he could get arrested even though he didn't commit the crimes. Night rolled around, and Darkwing found an imposter that had been tagging. The imposter thought that it was another imposter, so he told the real Darkwing to help him. The imposter found out it was the real Darkwing when he hurt the imposter. The imposter wanted to escape but got knocked out by a spray can that he tripped on. Just as he was about to arrest the imposter, he noticed other Darkwing imposters commiting crimes. When they were done, one of the imposter Darkwings told the real Darkwing to come along on the train to get their pay. The real Darkwing decided to follow along to see who was behind the crime as the train he was on was with eleven other Darkwing imposters. The train led to the edge of St. Canard, in which the Darkwings were led to a building. There was tweleve money bags in front of a desk, in which Taurus Bulba was sitting behind the desk. Taurus Bulba had mastermined the crime because of ruining Darkwing's reputation and letting F.O.W.L. start taking over St. Canard. Around that time, Launchpad was looking for Darkwing and when he noticed him (which turned out to be the imposter knocked out by Darkwing himself) he tried to look for somewhere to land in order to pick him up. Taurus Bulba was just about to pay the twelve imposters when one of the imposters came in and told them that he saw the real Darkwing and this made Bulba suspicious. The imposters would soon find the real Darkwing when he said the line "Thirteen...my lucky number". Just as Bulba and the imposters were about to attack Darkwing, Launchpad crashed into the roof leading to the imposters and Taurus Bulba to escape. Launchpad and the real Darkwing tried to go after the crooks. While they were trying to look for the crooks, a police officer grabbed Darkwing, thinking he was another imposter, telling him he was under arrest. Before the police could apprehend the real Darkwing, Hooter stopped the police from arresting the real Darkwing and telling Darkwing about the good news. The imposters were arrested but Taurus Bulba escaped. While Hooter was trying to ask Darkwing if he was going to get Taurus Bulba, Darkwing and Launchpad decided to walk away, not responding to Hooter's question. While Darkwing and Launchpad were walking, Darkwing decided to let Launchpad be his partner. Notes Milestones * This book marks the first appearance of Max. Other * Taurus Bulba is said to be the leader of F.O.W.L., which is canon exclusive to the booklet. Given early artwork of Bulba that shows he was to be bigger than he eventually was in the cartoon in combination with the early publication date of the booklet, it is likely this story is based on preliminary material. * Even though Gryzlikoff appears in the pictures, his name is not mentioned in the text of the book. * Another "get multiple Darkwings to make the 'true' Darkwing look bad" scheme occurs in "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings". Category:Books